


Vocal, Aren't You?

by Texeoghea



Series: The Demon’s Blood [5]
Category: The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Collars, Demon Sex, Demons, Dom/sub Play, Face Slapping, Humiliation kink, Jason Blood Is A Bottom Bitch, Kinky sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhyming, Rough Sex, Sex, Strip Tease, Stripping, Weird Biology, also etrigan gets so worked up he forgets to rhyme, demon biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: “You stopped rhyming about halfway through,” Jason mumbled. “I was otherwise preoccupied,” Etrigan replied.





	Vocal, Aren't You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/gifts).



“Yeah, yes, ngh,” Jason groaned as Etrigan pressed him against the bed, palming his cock lazily through his panties and nipping his neck. “Ohh, Eddie, more, more, more…” Jason whined and arched his back. “ **Behave,** ” Etrigan growled. “ **I’m giving you a treat already.** ” Jason gave a bratty scoff. “When do either of us ever behave? Fuck.” He moaned again as Etrigan squeezed. “ **Do I need to get your collar again, pet?** ” His voice was low and gravelly, just enough to make Jason shiver. “Hngh, yeah, get the leash and fuck me hard,” Jason whimpered. “I’m so horny, please fuck me.” He squirmed from underneath his demon. “ **Now, now, darling, hold steady,** ” Etrigan purred. “ **Let me get your toys, and then we’re all set.** ”  
Jason whimpered and squirmed out of the panties as Etrigan dismounted from the bed. Settling on his knees at the edge, he let Etrigan clip the collar around his neck, pulling at his cock and whining softly. “ **So beautiful,** ” Etrigan hummed, sliding his thumb over Jason’s lips. The man sucked it into his mouth and gave a slutty moan, and was rewarded with a pleased growl. Etrigan popped his thumb out of Jason’s mouth and slid two other fingers in, and Jason grinned around the mouthful. He slurped messily, drool dripping down his chin as he sucked on the fingers like he was giving them a blowjob, and Etrigan sat back and watched him work with rapt attention. “ **Good boy.** ” Jason gripped Etrigan’s hand with his own and leaned forwards. “ **Good whore.** ” Etrigan slid the claws of his other hand through Jason’s hair before gripping it tightly. “ **Good toy...** ” Jason glanced up at him and whimpered quietly. “ **What, do you want more?** ” Etrigan purred, pushing a third finger into his mouth. Jason’s jaw was starting to ache a little from the stretch, but his mind was too clouded with lust for him to care. He turned his head and slid up and down, drool dripping off his chin as he sucked, glancing up at the demon’s glowing red eyes. After a moment, Etrigan pulled his fingers out and pulled Jason up further by his collar, pressing him against his chest. The slobbery fingers slid down Jason’s back lightly, teasingly, dancing a path between his legs as he panted with need. Burying his face into Etrigan’s chest, Jason whined and moaned breathlessly as a finger pushed inside him. Slowly, slowly, he was stretched out, and as Etrigan added another finger, Jason’s head lolled back as he bounced up and down, fucking himself on Etrigan’s hand. “More,” he whispered again, “Give me more,” and Etrigan had never really been one to say no. He twisted his claws into Jason’s bright red hair and pulled it taught, holding him still while he dipped his head and kissed him. Jason moaned into his mouth as Etrigan nipped his bottom lip and pulled away, adding yet another finger, keeping lazy eye contact as he ravished him. Jason’s face was twisted into a pleasured pout, biting his lip, eyes half-lidded and hazy. “ **How badly do you want it?** ” Etrigan purred. “Please, please, please, please,” was the only response Jason could muster. Etrigan chuckled. “ **Good enough.** ”

He pushed Jason backwards so he was sprawled on the bed, then slid halfway off to undress. Jason sighed and relaxed against the cushions as he spread his legs, still biting his lip, whimpering in need. “ **Such a whiny bitch,** ” Etrigan teased as he undid his belt. He tossed the heavy leather-and-brass strap to the ground and unclipped his cloak, letting it simply drop behind him. Jason watched with rapt attention as the demon slid off his leotard, leaving himself naked. “ **Do you want a show, baby?** ” Etrigan purred. Jason nodded wordlessly. Etrigan pounced onto the bed and settled right in front of him, their legs tangled, and began to rub the slit between his legs with two fingers. As he did so, lubricant began to dribble out, and Etrigan dipped his fingers inside himself and sighed. His thick cock slowly slid out from the dripping sheath, sheening and pulsing gently as he fingered himself. Jason’s mouth went dry. “ **Now, normally I’d ask if you want to suck me off before we start, but judging from your whorish moans,** ” Etrigan purred, sitting forwards and settling on his knees over Jason, “ **You’ll be taking my cock however way I want you to, and you’ll enjoy it.** ” Jason nodded eagerly. “ **Good boy.** ” Etrigan leaned further over him, grinning toothily and rolling his hips against Jason’s, who in turn bucked back. “ **Now be a good little pet and take it, okay?** ” Etrigan hummed as he pushed his slippery cock inside Jason’s ass. “Yes, sir,” Jason whined in response. His breath caught in his throat as Etrigan sheathed himself fully inside him, and was only reminded to continue the process when Etrigan pushed on his chest. He took deep breaths as his demon slowly moved in and out until Jason was whimpering and squirming in the bed, then began a steady, hard pace. Jason was left to gasp and groan as he was used, eyes rolling up into his head. Etrigan got faster, harder, growling lowly and pulling Jason’s body to a better position, panting through his teeth. Jason gave a shocked shout as his prostate was hit, then began to scream as Etrigan changed his course to hit it again and again. He hadn’t even realized he was close to coming before he began to stiffen, gasping loudly.

His euphoria was cut off by Etrigan backhanding him and stopping his pace completely. “ ** _Ask,_** ” He snapped. Jason couldn’t find his voice in time, and Etrigan slapped him again. “ **I said ask, you useless, horny slut. Either you ask or you don’t come.** ” Jason took a desperate breath and said, louder than necessary, “Please, sir, please, may I come?” His baby blue eyes were wide, pants puffing from his parted, chapped lips, his skin flushed so bright his freckles were barely visible. There were still hickeys on his neck and chest from his last bout with John, and a bite mark-shaped scar right at the dip between his neck and shoulder- Etrigan’s own reminder of who he belonged to. His chest rose and fell rapidly, a deer in the headlights all over. He was drop-dead gorgeous, and he was all Etrigan’s. “ **Hmm… I’m feeling charitable tonight,** ” he said whimsically, beginning his punishing pace once more. “ **Go ahead and come all you like.** ” Jason bit his lip hard, arched his back, and did just that. His poor, aching, untouched cock spat and sputtered, so hard it couldn’t cum properly. The gush did nothing to relieve him of the pressure, his orgasm rocking him so hard his vision blacked out. He gripped blindly to Etrigan’s shoulders as he was fucked into oblivion, screaming with wild abandon. Etrigan snarled viciously with him, the overwhelming ecstasy that pulsed off of Jason pushing him over the edge as well. He buried his face into Jason’s neck and sank his teeth into the man- "Ow, ow, ow, Eddie, _Ow!_ "- keeping a tight hold as he stuffed his swollen knot into Jason’s fucked-out ass. Blood spurted from around his teeth as he growled and jolted, stiffening, and came, his thick cum dribbling out of Jason’s ass from the excess. His orgasm lasted longer than the average human’s, and by the time he was done, Jason had already basically passed out. Etrigan lapped the blood off of his shoulder apologetically. With the last shred of awareness he had, Jason asked, “All done?” and Etrigan chuckled into his neck. “ **Indeed.** ”  
“You stopped rhyming about halfway through,” Jason mumbled. “ **I was otherwise preoccupied,** ” Etrigan replied, settling down as comfortably as possible without yanking his still-swollen knot out of Jason. (He’d tried it before, and he’d never heard the man give a louder shriek of pain.) “ **I’ll clean you off in an hour or so.** ”

Jason had already passed out, a satisfied grin on his face and collar still around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i said i'd work on Witch's Spell but sometimes my brain has its own agenda and i am but a tool to its whims. literally


End file.
